flyfffandomcom_de-20200213-history
Assist
Beschreibung Von der offiziellen deutschen Flyff Seite! Dir wird es möglich sein, die Jobklasse des Assisten auszuwählen, wenn du mit dem Vagrant Level 15 erreicht hast. Der Assist kann drei Wege gehen. Der Assist kann sich auf den Support (full / pure int FS) ausrichten, und so den anderen Mitgliedern der Party mit Attribut-Sprüchen (Buffs) unter die Arme greifen (am besten wären Heap Up und Haste beides MAX, sonst hauptsächlich Beef Up und Cannonball, wofür die Skillpunkte nicht ausreichen werden). Oder du kannst dich auf Faustkampf spezialisieren, indem du dich darauf konzentrierst, ein Tank zu werden (AoE = Area of Effect, Flächenangriff) oder den 1on1. Letzterer ist ein sehr schneller, starker aber weniger ausdauernder Faustkämpfer. Ein nützlicher Statuswert für den FS-Assist ist INT (Intelligenz), da es deine MP erhöht und die Buffs länger halten. Nützliche Statuswerte für einen kampforientierten Assist sind STR und STA. STA erhöht deine HP, während STR deine Angriffsstärke erhöht. Überdies braucht der 1on1-Assist DEX. Als ein Assist kannst du entweder einen Stick (Heal und Buff) verwenden oder mit dem Knuckle deine Gegner bekämpfen. Du wirst lediglich leichte Rüstung tragen. Wenn du Level 60 erreicht hast, kannst du deinen Job entweder in Billposter oder Ringmaster wechseln. Ringmaster haben meist nur Support-Skills (etwa Geburah Tiphreth oder Spiriture Fortune - sie möchten anderen helfen) und können nur in Partys "überleben" weil sie zum selber Leveln einfach ungeeignet sind. Für Billposter gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten: 1. Der DEX und INT BP (1on1) Man setzt wenig (min. 30) auf STA und viel auf STR (alles, was man nicht auf dex setzt) auf DEX setzt man so viel, dass man mit Cannonball MAX (+20 dex) einen Speedbreak erwischt(min. 43, mit Cannonball 63 => Speedbreak). Für Assisten liegen die wichtigen mit bei 45dex(Kunckle) und 64dex(Stick) glaub ich. Ich würde euch empfelen erstmal dex auf 30 und das andere auf str und sta und dann bis lvl 30, 43 dex zu staten so das ihr mit lvl 35 und cannonball 63dex(für 1on1BP(normal)) oder ihr setzt später 79dex(für 1on1BP(crit)), da die Speedbreaks eines Billposters auf 63 und 99 liegen(die wichtigsten) habt wichtige skills für den str und dex BP sind Haste (Atk speed), Heap up (Sta), Cannonball (Dex), Beef up (Str), Stone Hand (den Gegener stunnen, bewegungsunfähig machen), Accuracy (Genauigkeit sollte auf jeden fall max sein sonst trifft man die Monster nicht bzw. nicht so gut) und zuletzt Cats Reflex(erhöht ausweichrate) diese sollten "gemaxt" werden andere skills wie Patience braucht diese form des Assisten gar nicht desshalb sollte man seine Skillpunkte nur auf das nötigste setzen um die nächsten buffs zu erhalten! 2. Den AoE-Billposter Als AoEler (Flächenschaden) statet man viel sta, weil man diese für den FP verbrauch und wegen die vielen angriffen der monster braucht. Man sollte auf jeden Fall heap up maxen. Stats: Str:als STR AoE BP weiß aba nich wie viel Int: wenn man INT-AoE BP ist dann so ca. 80 oder 90 Dex: auf keinen fall Sta: alles was nich auf INT oder STR je nach AoE ist hier drauf staten WICHTIG: wegen HP also Heal Points Wenn man dann BP geworden ist wird man meken das es noch einen AoE angriff gibt^^ er basiert auf Int desshalb gibt es noch einen AoE assi build: Str: s.o. Sta: ALLES WAS ÜBER IST Dex: auf keinen Fall staten (bei 15 lassen) Int: s.o. 3. Tanker und supporter (Empfehlung daumen nach unten) wer nicht angreifen und viel einstecken will^^ fürn ne Party cool sonst unbrauch bar^^ Build: str: 15 sta: alles dex: 15 int: 15 kann auch auf AoE geskillt werden hat aber kaum schaden also mann macht buff und so wie n Ringmaster bloß das man viele Refresher und food braucht. man greift monster an die den andern in der Party zu stark sind und während die dich angreifen killt die Party sie auc schon^^ ah ja und du buffst die andern und healst dich selbst Ich würd das nich machen^^ 4.(edit by cLyDe) Pure str Assist Dieser Build ist für diejenigen, die gerne mal Gegner mit 2-3 Schlägen killen möchten.^^ Wie der Name schon sagt, macht man hier alles auf STR(Stärke), das sieht also so aus: STR: XXX* STA: 15 DEX: 15 INT: 15 * (XXX = Alles) Manche fragen sich jetzt hier, ok, ich mach hier sehr guten Schaden, aber bis ich mal treffe... Leute, nicht vergessen!!! Ihr seid Assisten, es gibt lustige Buffs, die nennt man Cannonball und Accuracy, die hitrate erhöhen, zusammen mit Haste würde man sehr guten Schaden machen, eigentlich immer treffen und dann noch so schnell zuschlagen wie Chuck Norris. Schon eine überlegung wert, oder? Also: Es gibt natürlich noch andere Möglichkeiten wie z. B. Kampf RM aber das is was für Profis die sich damit auskennen und genug Geld haben für Restat und so (siehe 1on1 Build, aber dann nicht BP (Billposter) sondern RM ( Ringmaster werden. Mehr ist das nicht.) 5.(edit by Koralle;Augu)Speedassist !!!DIESER BUILD IST FÜR FORTGESCHRITTENE!!!! Sie sind Assisten, die aufs schnelle UND effiziente killen ausgelegt sind. Speedassisten sind relativ günstig) Auch für das "Giant Hunting" geeignet. Hier der Build: STR.50+XXX (Wegen des Schadens) STA:15-25 (Wie ihr wollt... ABER: erst die 40-50 STR und die 168 DEX besitzen.) DEX:168 (Wegen den letzten Billposter Speedbreak; Mit Cannonball hat man 188 DEX und man muss dann nurnoch Haste einsetzen, dann hat man 100% ATK SPD) INT:15 (da es unnützlich ist) Anm.:Ich würde INT min. 30 statten,da ihr diese Punkte braucht um euch selbst zu buffen. Denn sonst halten eure Selbstbuffs gerade mal 3 min bei lvl 60 .Habe den Build selbst versucht. Die Skills: Heal:3 (Weil es die Grundlage für ALLE Skills ist, und somit nur auf diesem Lvl zu genießen istunnötiges verskillen) Quik Step:3 (Weil ihr diesen Skill eig. in die Tonne schmeißen könnt, aber ihr benötigt ihn auf diesem Level für Haste) Haste:MAX (Letzter unten angezeigter Billposter Speedbreak des Billposters mit Haste= 100% Aspd) Cat's Reflax:MAX (Nach dem 2. Jobchange erst MAX. Verstanden?!) Cannonball:MAX (Wegen Speedbreakszum Speedbreak unten :)) Mental Sign:4 (Höher unnötig. Verstanden?!) Heap Up:MAX (Wegen Abwehr+Lebenspunkte) Beef Up:MAX (Wegen Schaden) Accuracy:MAX (Nach dem 2. Jobchange) Tamping Hole:4 (Damit ihr Stonehand machen könnt) Stonehand:MAX (Weil ihr mit diesem Build als Billposter "Dauerstunnen" könnt) Burst Crack:0 (Weil dieser Build 1on1 ist) Power Fist:0 (Weil unnötig, da ihr so oder so viel Schaden macht) Patience,Resurrection,Circle Healing&Revention:0 (Weil es FS und Ringmaster Skills sind) Mit Lvl 60 Jobchange machen; Mit Lvl 60 ist der Build fertig und ihr habt alle Assist notwendigen Skills gemacht. Ihr habt dann noch 40 Skillpunkte über. Nun müsst ihr Asmodeus MAX machen, weil es euren ATK steigen lässt. Danach müsst ihr Baraqijal Esna machen, weil es die Verteidigung des Gegners senkt, aber Attack steigt, also ist "Dauerstunnen" notwendig. !!!!!!!!ALLE ANDEREN SO LASSEN!!!!!! Patience&Co. sind unnötig, da FS Skills. Hier noch die Speedbreak(das heißt, das mann für einen bestimmten DEX-Wert AspdAttackspeed mehr erhählt): Des Assisten mit Knuckle(Beispiele): * 29Dex = 42%Aspd ~ 67%Aspd mit max.Haste *46Dex = 46%Aspd ~ 71%Aspd mit max.Haste * 71Dex = 47%Aspd ~ 72%Aspd mit max.Haste *82Dex = 51%Aspd ~ 76%Aspd mit max.Haste * 103Dex = 52%Aspd ~ 77%Aspd mit max.Haste *116Dex = 56%Aspd ~ 81%Aspd mit max.Haste * 131Dex = 57%Aspd ~ 82%Aspd mit max.Haste *152Dex = 61%Aspd ~ 86%Aspd mit max.Haste * 156Dex = 62%Aspd ~ 87%Aspd mit max.Haste Des Billposters mit Knuckle(Beispiele): *16Dex = 47%Aspd ~ 72%Aspd mit max.Haste *27Dex = 51%Aspd ~ 76%Aspd mit max.Haste *49Dex = 52%Aspd ~ 77%Aspd mit max.Haste *63Dex = 56%Aspd ~ 81%Aspd mit max.Haste *77Dex = 57%Aspd ~ 82%Aspd mit max.Haste *99Dex = 61%Aspd ~ 86%Aspd mit max.Haste *102Dex = 62%Aspd ~ 87%Aspd mit max.Haste *124Dex = 63%Aspd ~ 88%Aspd mit max.Haste *134Dex = 67%Aspd ~ 92%Aspd mit max.Haste *141Dex = 68%Aspd ~ 93%Aspd mit max.Haste *159Dex = 69%Aspd ~ 94%Aspd mit max.Haste *170Dex = 73%Aspd ~ 98%Aspd mit max.Haste *174Dex = 74%Aspd ~ 99%Aspd mit max.Haste *188Dex = 75%Aspd ~ 100%Aspd mit max.Haste (Jetzt könnt ihr weiter STR machen XD) Hier die Rare-Knuckles für den Speedassisten: Guardian Knuckle (Wegen +15% Aspd) Lvl60 Schaden: 258~260 Legendary Golden Gloves (Wegen +10% Aspd) Lvl105 Schaden:322~324 Ich empfehle den LG Knuckle, weil ihr sowie Attack als auch Attack Speed barucht. Ihr könnt die Sachen auch bei "Rangda", einer Hexe die ab AKT III da ist, erwerben. Hier die Fundorte mit Drops: Schmuck: Necklace: Gore Necklace +19 (Highend) Earrings: beide Seiten: Demol +19 (Highend) Rings beide Seiten: Arek+ 19 (Highend) Wenn ihr keinen Highend Speedassist haben wollt, reicht auch jedes Schmuckteil +3 ;) Ich hoffe ich konnte euch helfen. ^^ Skills Pvp Ranks Für den Assist gibt es beim PVP folgende Rankings: en: Kategorie:Job Kategorie: